


Blade to my heart

by vero143



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Demons, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Sam, Kidnapping, M/M, Not Beta Read, Samstiel - Freeform, Sastiel - Freeform, Sorry Not Sorry, its a trap, maybe some feels, miasma - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vero143/pseuds/vero143
Summary: It was a simple message deliver by a lowly demon that had been quickly dispatch by the older Winchester with a bullet to the head. Dean had call Castiel to tell him that Sam had gone missing last night after a fight they had but never came back the next morning and it looks like the reason behind it was that some demons had kidnaped him.(Sorry for any grammar errors, english is not my 1st lenguage, enjoy)





	Blade to my heart

“If you ever want to see you dear brother, give us the weapon that kills all”

It was a simple message deliver by a lowly demon that had been quickly dispatch by the older Winchester with a bullet to the head. Dean had call Castiel to tell him that Sam had gone missing last night after a fight they had but never came back the next morning and it looks like the reason behind it was that some demons had kidnaped him.

The message was too easy, the trail to finding Sam too, it was as they had left breadcrumbs on purpose for them to find.

“After I deal with the seals, go in and find Sam, be careful Cas, something just aint right” Dean told him with a serious tone and a look of distrust on his face before he went around searching for the seals to let him in. After he felt all the seals were taken down, he flew into the building searching room by room, angel blade in hand fighting off demons that came at him.

It had been a trap, quite obviously, but it had been for the angel; after he was tackled by two demons, one had knocked out his blade sending it flying out of his grasp leaving only his hands to kill one them and then the other, but, he was too late, the other demon had set fire to something on the ground before dying.

He couldn’t cross the fire barrier and Dean was still far behind fighting somewhere, cursing under his breath for falling in to a simple trap as the holy fire circle. Cas looked around the place, it was cover in some type of shadows that even he could not see trough, a piercing sound made him fall to his knees his eyes flashing white for a second.

“CAS!! STOP! DON’T HURT HIM!”

Sam! It was Sam! Castiel could hear him, but the pain was too much, his grace was trying to leave the vessel that was now his, feeling how it was trying to crawl up his throat like it was something vile, opening one eye, he could now see Sam across the room in what seem to be a cage with no doors, it had been dropped on him “Ss-a-Sam…AAAAHHRG!!” he screamed clutching at his chest, his grace was burning him alive.

“Why should I? There’s nothing YOU could give me that will change my mind” a voice said, not feminine but not masculine either, it was more like a combination of them both.

Sam couldn’t take it anymore, he had a busted lip, bruise ribs and his head hurt from the hit it had taken to knock him unconscious . He tightens his hold on the bars of the cage “Please…I’ll do anything just stop!”

“Anything you said?” the voice sounded gleeful, almost pleased to hear the hunter say that. “Don’t, Sam!” Castiel had yelled before the gleeful voice was heard again yelling at him “SHUT UP!!” following by the angel’s scream in pain.

Sam could feel his heart almost stopping from that scream alone, shaking him to the bones “Anything, you son of a bitch! name your price” he gritted threw his teeth. Suddenly something flew in his direction lading just outside the bars, looking down he almost went pale when he saw the angel blade “I wont kill him!”

“Who said anything about killing him? Oh noooo, that’s no fun” a black humanoid smoke figure with light touches of purple aura swirling around appeared in front of Sam, It had two pitch dark circles of abyss for eyes and no mouth.

“What…what are you?” Sam asked the thing that had just appeared in front of him watching a line form where the mouth was supposed to be, but looking like dripping paint went it moved “Miasma” it answer him, feeling like the air was leaving him now that its presence was made, the atmosphere getting oppressive almost suffocating.

When Castiel heard its name he cursed one more time, trying to get up, his limbs shaking so bad, he had heard of the miasma a long time ago, it fed off despair and negative feelings or damage souls “Stay away from him” he grunted before he felt the piercing pain on his head making him drop to his knees. When the pain got bearable he glance up one more time, his vision blacking out at the corners of his eyes, the miasma was talking to Sam who had picked up something from the floor.

“Once it is done, your precious angel will be set free…if you dont” a piercing whistled left its mouth watching the angel scream as his eyes and mouth glowed blue and white “I will make him die slowly and painfully”

“FINE!” yelled Sam. Hoping that Dean was not far away to save their friend…the only sad part was that he will never get to say how much he felt for their angel friend.

His breathing was agitated once he stopped screaming his lungs out, falling to the floor face down, looking up to watch Sam between closed eyes, move the tip of his blade to his left pectoral where his heart was beating, his eyes going wide when the pieces fell into place “N-no…Sam!” crawling back up with shanking arms and legs, praying to his Father and to Dean to hurry up. “Sam!” his voice was hoarse, but it caught the hunters attention, shaking his head “Don’t…” he only saw Sam give him a half smile, his lips moving forming words that his ears could not pick up but that his eyes could read.

“I’m Sorry, Cas…”

I love you, he could read it in the hunter’s eyes before he plunges the blade through his heart, blood driveling from the corners of his mouth falling to his knees , his flannel and shirt staining red before he felt to his side “SAM!!!!” the agony of the scream that left Castiel lips made the building shake and the few bolds of light explode. He hadn’t even notice that the shadow that was in the room before was long gone with the cage and the Miasma too, the fire had died out as the thing had promise, realizing this the angel of the lord almost flew to the fallen human side, taking him in to his arms and taking the blade out of his chest almost tossing it to the other side of the room.

“Sam! Samuel! Don’t you dare die!” putting his hand against the bleeding wound, pushing his grace into it with all his might, only to take his hand away and look on with horror as the wound did not close…..why wasn’t closing?! He tried once more…nothing happen “Sam…Sam I cant…I cant heal you…. Sam?”

Sam only gave him a small smiled coughing a bit of blood, he had missed a bit the vital organ but he had cut one of the mains blood veins that pump it, reaching out, his arm weighted a ton, he caress the angels chin below his bottom lip before he felt the darkness consuming his vision, the words forming on his mouth but never hearing them leave.

When the caress fell away leaving a cold sensation behind, Castiel shook his head refusing to believe it, pushing his grace one more time with all he had until he got dizzy, tears had started to fall from his eyes as a choke sob escape his lips. The miasma had weaken him to a point where he couldn’t even heal himself, it had drain him when it had been torturing him inside the ring of fire and more so when he saw how Sam sacrifice himself to save him, hugging him more to his chest pressing his lips to Sam’s hair “I will get you back, Sam… and I’ll tell you everything when I do…I promise…”

**Author's Note:**

> -peeks outside of the box to leave some cookies- im sorry....maybe.....


End file.
